Spring Time
by Crazy animal lover
Summary: SASUSAKU ONESHOT! "It was all very peaceful while it lasted…until HE had to come and ruin it! CHA!"


**Spring Time**

Hello! This is my first fanfic so…yeah! Well anyways, this is a SasuSaku story! One shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! crys Oh well…

Hi there! My names Sakura Haruno. I was sitting on a log by a stream that seemed to sparkle thanks to the sun shining brightly on it. I was surrounded by cherry blossom trees that matched the color of my hair. (Yes, it's pink people. And NO I'm NOT a freak!)

Anyways, the grass seemed to sway in the breeze, while I watched it with my emerald eyes. All I could hear was some occasional splashing from the fish in the stream, the slight blowing of the breeze, and some birds chirping that sounded like a beautiful song. This _of course _ended pretty fast…

It was all very peaceful while it lasted…until HE had to come and ruin it! CHA!! Next thing I heard was those annoying fangirls screaming their love toward Sasuke.

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE!!" I heard lots of them yell. Which of course the birds flew off and the fishes hid. '_Lucky…' _ I thought. Great, what once seemed like a perfect dream, turned into a perfect nightmare. Next thing I knew Sasuke was standing by me yelling at his fangirls.

"I said, STAY THE FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke yelled. One word: ouch. My poor ears. I'm surprised I'm not deaf! "BUT SASUKE-KUN! WE LOVE YOU!" they all yelled again. Yet again, ouch. "That's it! I told you stinkin' fangirls to go home. Take this!" He did some hands signs. My eyes widened. I already knew what his next move was. "DRAGON FLAME JU-"he started to yell, but I quickly covered his mouth with my hand.

"I know you want to barbeque them, but then you would be in major trouble, so don't" I whispered to him. He just rolled his eyes. I let my slip, but for some odd reason he grabbed my hand and just held it. My mind was sort of blow away for a few moments, but I got my composure back, sort of…

"S-Sasuke, w-what are y-you doing?" I asked him. (Oh no, I'm catching Hinata's stuttering like catching a cold! Just joking Hinata-chan!) But he didn't say anything. _'Cha! He's completely ignoring me!' _I thought. This is why people for the past two months I have been trying to get over him. Yes, as sad and completely embarrassing to admit it, I once in my lifetime was a Sasuke fangirl. I was like one of his major fangirls up there with Ino-pig. (Sorry Ino I had to put it.) But now I decided to stop being one of those crazy fans and go on with my life. So did Ino and now she's dating shadow boy. (A.k.a. Shikamaru)

I was mad now. He still hadn't let go of my hand and here I was trying to get over him! Just great… Right when I was about to yell at him to let go of my hand, he bent down and kissed me on the lips quickly. It 

was more like he brushed his lips on mine slightly but still! I stood frozen still. My inner self, though, was having a party with fireworks and everything. Yeah, getting over him probably just changed a little. The fangirls and my eyes were huge. Probably around the size of tennis balls, but yeah you get my point.

"See, I already have a girlfriend (here was when he wanted to call them all a bad word, but he didn't because he's somewhat polite) _brats, _so leave me alone darn it!" Sasuke replied. All the fangirls left crying and cussing at me as they went. Sasuke smirked at them. _"Ha, show's them." _Sasuke's inner self thought. YES PEOPLE! IT'S OUT! SASUKE HAS AN INNER SELF! Ha-ha, poor Sasuke. (Anime tears of joy come out of eyes. Lol, jk.)

I finally snapped at him. "What was that all about?!" I asked him angrily though on the inside I was actually happy. "What? I thought you would enjoy that." Sasuke said while he turned and smirked at me. I had a disgusted look on my face. _'That stupid smirk!" _I thought to myself. He chuckled a little and then turned to leave. "Sasuke!" I practically screamed at him while I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" he asked.

He was getting really annoyed now. Knowing Sasuke, he probably just wanted to go off and train somewhere. But I didn't care. I was mad. Beyond mad, I was furious! It wouldn't surprise me if he saw steam coming out of my ears. "You think you can just go and kiss me like that!" I replied back at him. He faced me directly now. "I don't see why not since I know you liked it" he replied and smirked at me yet again. "YOU JERK!" I screamed.

I raised my hand to slap him. Right when my hand was about to come into contact with his cheek, he grabbed my wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sakura" he said in a cold tone. "Or what?" I glared back at him. Now suddenly his other arm went around my waist as he pulled me toward him. I was right there next to him like glue. My eyes were huge once again as I looked up at him while he was looking down at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"For one thing, there will be consequences" he said smugly. I glared at him once again. "I'm not afraid of you Uchiha Sasuke, so back off!" I said angrily "I'm still mad at you using me like that to get rid of your fangirls." I still felt hurt inside from him doing that and then he was just going to walk off as if nothing happened. He basically used me like a rag that after he was done with me, he went and dropped me on the cold floor.

He noticed the anger and hurt in my eyes. He inwardly flinched and felt like beating himself up for what grief he caused me. I looked down. Tears were starting to build up in my eyes. "Just…go…" I whispered. Now he really felt bad. _'Double beating' _he thought to himself. To tell you the truth he did have feeling for this girl in front of him and it almost killed him to see her in this state because of him. "I'm sorry Sakura for causing you so much pain" Sasuke said. I looked up. I totally didn't see that coming. THE Sasuke Uchiha just apologized to me. I guessed either a) lost his mind or b) felt REALLY sorry for hurting my feelings. "Name anything, I'll do whatever you want" Sasuke said. Okay, letter A was looking really good right now to me.

He closed his eyes and hugged me tighter. "Ummm…could you get off me then? You're sorta crushing me" I said gasping for air. "Sorry…" he said with a VERY slight tint of red on his cheeks. I was blushing too, except mine was A LOT clearer so you cold definitely see it. "So do you…want to…uh…join me in my picnic" I said trying to sound polite. See, before I was RUDELY interrupted by Sasuke and his evil fangirls, I was having a picnic by myself. I had brought lots of food (even though I knew I wasn't going to eat it all.) Why you might as I brought that much food, well…I really don't know. I'm crazy like that sometimes. Good coincidence, eh? "Sure" he replied coolly.

So we sat down and ate for about a half hour. If some of you people don't know what that is, it's 30 minutes. (LOL) It was very silent. Not one of those sweet silences, more like an awkward one. I could just picture one of those crickets's chirping like off of movies when it's completely silent. I sighed. Might as well try to start a conversation. Sasuke was defiantly the silent type.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it. Which might I say game me another surprise for the day. Today should be a national holiday named "Surprise Day!" It sure fit the occasion an especially after what he said next.

"Sakura, I've always been so cold to people. Even Naruto and you. I've always been afraid after the Uchiha Massacre that if I ever opened up to anyone and actually started caring for them, Itachi would come back and kill them like he did my clan." Sasuke said. He had been staring at the sky the whole time he was saying this. When he told the part about Itachi, he glared at the sky and clenched his fist till it turned completely white as I observed.

I felt sorry for him. On the outside he seemed to be his cold self, but on the inside he was still that sweet little boy he once been. I spoke, "Sasuke, you can't live your life like this. You need to open up to people around you. Even Naruto and…me." He looked at me. There was so much pain in his eyes. "Would you help me then?" he asked almost begging.

I felt even worse for him now. I decided then that I wouldn't let him go through this pain alone any longer. "Yes Sasuke, I will help you" I said and smiled brightly at him a breeze blowing my hair. Sasuke actually smiled, not smirked, but smiled then! Now, after many years, Sasuke truly felt happy again. He bent over and kissed her on the lips and then hugged me tightly. Almost as if he let go I would disappear or something. We both never wanted to end this moment.

Sasuke closed his eyes, still hugging me. He spoke two words to me before we got up to leave andn go meet Nauto and Kakashi-sensei at the bridge to go on a mission.

"Thank you."

THE END!! claps hysterically while jumping up and down Yay me finished! Thanks to everybody that reads this story! Please oh please review! It would mean a lot to me. Tell me how I did. If there's anything about it you want to put then okay. Please don't put bad things about it though, or else I might…well I might CRY!! Lol, jk. Well thanks again. Bye!


End file.
